Let's Meet
by keikopanda102
Summary: Naruto sends Sasuke a message asking that they meet. What will their meeting entail this time? Will they fight or...? REALLY, REALLY EPIC SASUNARU ONE-SHOT! wrote at 5 in the morning. Just read it! Lemon.


**Let's Meet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. But if I were him I would be taking a few tips from me! Just saying! I know, i'm far too modest... XD**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

__________________________________________________

"Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-"

I sit up angrily and glare sharingan at whatever is tapping at the window of our hideout. Nothing is there but the tapping stops anyways. I groan and hold my head in my hands. A headache, great. My body must be trying to tell me that today is going to be crap.

I stand up gently and walk into the kitchen. I smell breakfast. Juugo is making pancakes and Karin, bacon. Juugo refuses to cook or eat meat but the rest of us need it. Karin would make all the food but she really isn't very good at it. She barely learned how to make decent meat. She smiles at me when I enter. I ignore her and sit down at the table.

She places a plate of food in front of me which I ignore as well. My headache is to powerful to eat anything, it would just make me sick. I gulp down a glass of cold water instead. Suigetsu sits down next to me and yawns, taking my untouched plate and digging in. In between mouthfuls he asks,

"So what are we doing today, boss?"

"Hn." I answer. "We should just train. We still aren't strong enough."

Juugo interrupts quietly. He looks down as he mutters,

"Actually, Sasuke... This morning I caught a bird outside your window. It had this tied to it's leg." He hands me a small, rolled up piece of paper. As a reach for it, I can feel my heart beat faster.

When I open it and stare down at the untidy scrawl across the note my headache disappears immediately. I stand up to go get dressed without another word. In a few hours I'll start heading to where the message instructed me to go.

__________________________________________________

Karin watches Sasuke leave. She can tell he is happy about something. She picks up the note and reads it, already having a fairly good idea of what it says. She had seen Sasuke receive several of these notes since they had come in range of Konoha. The note reads:

_Teme,_

_Meet me at you-know-where around you-know-when._

_Naruto_

____________________________________________________

You-know-where is his way of saying The Valley Of The End, and you-know-when usually means around 7 at night. He's such a dobe.

I know it's only 4 now, but by the time I get there it should be about 6. I always seem to go early when we meet up like this. It's just habit. I'll never admit that these days are actually the only things I really look forward to anymore. The day's when he sends me a message, always saying the same thing, but sometimes meaning something different.

I sigh. I wonder what this meeting will be. Will we fight or...?

I shake my head. I don't want to think about it. I never know with him. He always seems to call me out on a whim. That seems kind of funny now. I remember a time when I said I would kill him on a whim. He probably remembers that and is mocking me.

Our meeting this way makes no sense, yet at the same time, it makes all the sense in the world. To me at least, I don't know what he feels about it. He's gotten better at hiding his feelings and emotions. Not much, but a little.

My stomach grumbles and I begin regretting not having any breakfast or lunch. I stop and pick a mango off a nearby tree. I continue running through the forest, eating my snack. I don't feel like wasting time. I'm anxious. It's been a while since he asked me to meet him. Maybe he expects me to ask him some time? I never would. My pride won't let me. Besides, I can't let him get the wrong impression about this, whatever this is. He'll just use it against me.

I stop. No, he won't. Naruto isn't like that. Even if I know nothing else about him, I know that much. He isn't the type to use people or to blackmail. I suppose that's a good thing. It makes life less complicated, yet harder at the same time. I think he likes it that way.

I rush past a waterfall. Then I almost step on a snake that is hiding under a pile of leaves. Snakes, I don't like them. I never did, even before Orochimaru, not that he helped.

My thoughts change from thinking about my past when I spot a family of foxes. I stop to watch them for a moment, a small smile daring to creep it's way onto my face. I let it when one of the babies falls onto it's back and it's mother helps it up. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I can relax when I'm alone. That's the only time.

I open my eyes just in time to see the fox family scurry away. It might just be my imagination but, it seemed like the runt stared at me before rushing off. I exhale slowly and begin walking, instead of running, to our meeting place.

Foxes I like much better than snakes. They are furry and sweet but tough at the same time. Not to mention, they remind me of him. I still don't know if that's a good thing, or not. Whether it's good or bad, I can't help that it's a fact.

I finally reach the Valley of the End around 6:30. He's not there but I really didn't expect him to be. I bend down to wash my face with the cool water from the waterfall and river. I then stand up and look around.

There are a lot of memories here. I try to focus on the better ones. It's hard. Especially with Madara glaring down at me from his eternal stone sculpture. For a moment I feel anger course through me and contemplate destroying it. Instead I just sit down and let the sun beat down on me, calming my raging senses. I've often noticed that no matter how much time I spend in the sun, I always seem to stay pale as the moon. I figure it is an Uchiha thing.

I also try _not_ to wonder _why_ I am here. I think about anything else but that. If I think about that my mind might go into unnecessary turmoil. Every time i've slipped up and thought about it in the past, i've ended up thinking that I might just... no. I won't think it again, I swore I wouldn't.

I look around. It's now 7:15. He's late. I chuckle a bit. He's spending too much time with Kakashi. Suddenly there is a rustling in the leaves and I stand up, preparing for... whatever.

Now is when I find out why he asked me to come here. There were only ever two reasons, but I never know which until I see him. I wish I could say I'm satisfied with both reasons but there is one I favor a bit more. I grimace, even I know I am lying. I only come for one reason. I take my chances every time. I don't know whether it's 50, 50 or less or more. I don't care even if I have to fight him over and over again if there is even a small chance of... something more.

It's worth it.

Naruto walks out of the bushes, trying to keep a straight face. It's mostly a scowl with a hint of a smile. He can't ever pick one emotion, that's something I've begun to notice about him recently.

I tense, awaiting an attack. He just stares at me. Suddenly he breaks down and tears fall down his face. I relax and my spirits soar. This is good, no great. I got lucky this time. We won't fight!

"I couldn't take it anymore Sasuke!" he yells. "I needed to see you." His hair shakes in his face, blonde locks falling over blue eyes. After a few minutes he wipes away his tears and gets a determined look on his face.

He runs at me and I stand, waiting for him to reach me. When he does he throws his arms around me and locks me in a breathtaking kiss. It sucks the life right out of me. I instantly wrap my arms around him and pull him as close to my body as I can. His fingers find their way to my hair and entwine themselves in my raven locks. One of my hands clasp around his neck while the other makes sure his hips are leaning into mine properly.

My head is spinning. His _wonderful_ smell invades my senses and blurs everything around us. I slide my tongue into his mouth and fight his for dominance. He smiles when mine wins and he has to pull away for air. When he does I feel my chest tighten. I don't want him to ever pull away from a kiss. He tastes too damn good.

His azure eyes are hazy and lust-filled as he stares into my dark orbs. I smirk.

"You needed to see me, huh?" I say mockingly as I feel his hot breath mingling with mine. He blushes.

"Teme! You know you wanted to see me too!" he answers, yelling.

"Dobe..." I coo into his ear before licking it erotically. He moans and pulls himself to me. I bite his earlobe then suck it as he makes the most amazing noises into mine.

"Hah... nnnhh... Sa-Sasuke!" he utters. He then starts rubbing his groin along one of my legs. That's all I can take. I pounce on him and tackle him to the ground.

"Ooof!" he whines but when I nibble on his lower lip it changes into a cry of, "Aaaahh!"

He arches his back and grinds his now clearly visible erection against my stomach. I groan along with him when I feel it, my own manhood pressing painfully against the cloth of my pants.

I slide my hand under his shirt and tweak a nipple playfully. He hisses then giggles as I smirk at him. I peel away his jacket, then next his mesh shirt. I don't have time to stare and drool over his gorgeous skin beneath the see-through fabric before I can see it in person. It's tan and reminds me of a delicious looking snack. So much so, that I have to lean down and take a bite myself. When I do this, he calls out my name as he holds onto the back of my shirt, balling the fabric in his fists. I suck hard on the pert nub and am answered with a loud cry of pleasure.

When I pull away there is a small 'pop' sound underneath his moans. I don't want to stop sucking his nipples. Their perfect and small and fragile and sensitive. So, _SO_ sensitive! I lick them both before moving back up just so I can stare into his eyes.

He gets self conscious and turns away from me, a light pink tinting his whiskered cheeks. He shuffles under me a little so that our throbbing erections brush through our clothes. I hiss. Now it's his turn to smirk. He pushes me off of him and before I can stop him he strips me of my shirt and pants. He licks down my stomach and stops right above my manhood.

I gulp, hoping I'll be able to stop myself from crying out when-

"Hn!"

He takes the tip inside his mouth and sucks, long and hard. He takes it out and slides his smooth, wet tongue up and down my long shaft, sending shivers down my spine. My hands instantly grip his hair and pull weakly, all my muscles loosing their power under his skillful touch. He swallows me entirely and although his teeth brush against my shaft a little it doesn't distract me from the tight heat of his mouth. I can tell he is having a hard time not gagging so I bite my lip in an attempt to not start thrusting myself down his throat. He'd never done this before, and I wasn't going to make it any harder for him.

I feel myself nearly being sent over to edge when he starts humming and I pull out. He stares up at me and our eyes meet as we both pant, hard, our chests rising and falling as we try and breath in as much air as we can before the magnetic pull that seems to surround us pulls our lips together again. I can taste myself under the taste that I've come to know belongs to him. It makes me feel like he really belongs to me. My scent mingling with his crushes through my head as I pull away from our kiss.

I can imagine how my dark eyes glisten when I hold out three fingers for him to take into his mouth. In fact, I can almost see them reflected in his wide, pure eyes. He closes them when he takes the digits into his warm cavern and I groan. I start rubbing our members together, the friction making him moan. They slide along each other, mine still wet from his saliva, and his from pre-cum. When he moans around my fingers I rub faster and can't stop myself from murmuring hastily,

"Naruto..."

I take out the fingers and spread his legs, lifting them over my shoulders. I give him a meaningful look, a look I desperately hope he will not understand, before pressing one finger inside his opening slowly. He tenses but after I mutter a reassuring,

"Relax..." he obeys and the ring of muscle around my finger loosen just a little. I push farther inside then follow that finger with the second, scissoring them and spreading him more. I don't want to hurt him. Not when we are like this. I don't want to hurt him ever, really, but sometimes... he makes me.

I add the third finger and make sure his hole is prepared. I curl all three slightly and he gasps, a look of euphoria coming across his face. I smirk and remove the fingers. I position my now throbbing length at his entrance and don't stop to ask his permission before thrusting inside. I groan loudly as his tight warmth caresses my length and I dive deeper inside him. He throws his head back and mewls when I grab onto his hips possessively and push him farther onto my cock. I stop and wait for a fraction of a second when I am fully sheathed. This is perfection, in my mind. Our bodies are more joined now then they will ever be. It's an almost magical feeling.

I pull out just enough so that I can thrust back inside again, moving my hips and his at the same time so we meet exactly. I do this more and more until I feel close to cumming again and I pull out. He sighs and whimpers when I do this. Naruto looks up at me with questioning eyes. I smile and flip him over so he is presenting his ample ass to me.

I poise myself at his opening and with a mighty thrust I bury myself deep inside him, once again finding immense comfort and pleasure in the feeling. I look down as I begin moving my hips in a rapid session and my eyes find his unmarred, sun-kissed back, arching so he can be filled by me while calling out to the sky at the same time. I suddenly find myself jealous of the sun. I lean over him, not ceasing my assault, so I can place the most gentle, fragile, tender kisses on his beautiful skin. My lips move all the way up his back until my chin is resting in the space between his shoulder and neck. I kiss his cheek and he turns to me, his eyes closed. I kiss his cheek, feeling the rough whiskers and tasting him. He turns his head more so our lips can meet. The moment they do he cries out.

I found his special spot. I aim there again and again and find my mark without trouble. He begins thrusting backwards to make me go deeper, harder. He wants it too.

Sweat is rolling off our bodies in pools as our rhythm gets faster and our cries become louder. I reach up, under his chest, brushing along his throat until I reach his mouth. My fingers trace along his lips and then slip inside. I reach my other hand under his hips, to his bulging manhood. I tease the tip and pump it faster and harder, feeling and hearing how his breath catches when I do.

Not long after do I feel his wet walls tighten, preparing for release. A few more pumps to his member and shocks of his prostate and he explodes on my hand and on the ground. As he clamps down on me and I hear his piercing hollar of my name I thrust once more then find relief inside his hot passage.

"Naruto!" I scream intensely.

"Sasuke..." He mewls happily as he collapses. I catch him and roll him onto his back with a huff. My arms are shaking but I make them hold me up so I can just spend a little more time staring at his panting figure. After a few minutes I regain my breath and I stand up. I clean myself off in the cool water, the moon now high in the sky and reflecting onto the blue depths. I get dressed and prepare to leave. I walk away, making sure not to turn back, knowing full well that if I do, I may forget everything important in the entire world, and just stay with him.

"Sasuke!" he calls out my name and I stop, my eyes wide. He is still laying on the ground, I imagine, and calling out to me with a worried look on his face.

"Why do you always come when I ask you? Do you care about the fighting or the- th- this? Why do you keep coming back to me then just leaving after!? Why, Sasuke!? Why are you doing this to me again!? Every time you leave it just feels the same as it did that time! It- It _hurts _Sasuke!"

I take a deep breath, put on a fake smirk and turn around. Our eyes do not lock, purposefully, as I answer clearly,

"Dobe..." Then rush into the trees. I run so fast that no one in the world would even have had a chance to follow. Trees and stars are a blur as my feet move on their own towards our hideout.

I only stop running when I reach it. I trust myself to turn around then, looking back at where I just came from. As I stare at the moon and think about his piercing gaze and his breathy moans, and his smell, his taste, his voice, his _feel._

I wonder what our next meeting will be. Will we fight or...?

__________________________________________________

**I wonder... is this the best lemon I've ever written? Honestly, it just might be! If it is, boy am I glad it's SasuNaru instead of some crap. Wow... I feel so fucking inspired right now, you guys have no idea. It's almost 6 in the morning... damn.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
